


Lonely People

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eleanor Rigby - Freeform, F/M, based on a beatles song
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin pensa sobre si, sobre a sua vida e sobre Belle. Todos os sentimentos de uma criatura solitária e abandonada.





	Lonely People

Solitário é o que ele se tornara e era algo do qual ele não conseguia se desvencilhar. Confiar era um problema que ele não havia enfrentado há algum tempo, talvez mais, mas quem poderia afirmar? Ele era uma lenda, um ser imortal vagando pela sombra das coisas vidas.

O homem afortunado pela magia e azarado por sua mesma capacidade, vivia só e que preferia que fosse deste modo, pois esse era o único que ele conhecia há muito tempo ou pelo menos o único que ele lembrava conhecer com riqueza de detalhes e com uma memória de percepção.

Seus olhos marejaram, mas o único movimento que se permetia a fazer era respirar, existir era a sua condição e seu instinto maior.

Deitado sobre aquele chão ele se sentia o mesmo que em pé em um salão maravilhosamente enfeitado, ele vivia em desgraçada por existir, por estar preso ao seu corpo e ao seu destino.

Belle era linda e tinha bom coração, o que ela haveria de querer com um ser sem alma, sem compaixão? Ele não se via mais como homem tão pouco, ele era uma criatura, um ser das trevas, uma besta que só a ele devia competir a ideia de afirmar isso.

Belle, ela sorria com tanta falicidade! Com tanta graça!

Seus sorrisos eram fotografos e sugados por seu coração seco e avido de vida. Belle fora a última pulsação, a última irradiação de sensação e nele, secretamente, ele também admitia.

Belle o fizera sorrir depois de um tempo que ele não sabia como para lá se transportar, um tempo esquecido, um tempo distante, um tempo de humanidade que ele perdera a noção de como era.

Belle o desafogara do esgoto da indiferença e da apatia. Belle o tirara de lá com uma xicará quebrada, um sorriso sincero e uma compaixão imensa, mas aquele homem era sujo e criatura, não podia acreditar que ele ainda tinha volta, não podia acreditar que ainda existia humanidade ao seu redor; ele a expulsou como se expulsa um anjo da escuridão, ele a expulsou com um sentimento infinitamente egoísta, instintivo de proteção, como um animal.

Mas, em seus olhos ainda podia se ver um pequeno brilho de humanidade, algo que não permite que o ser amado tenha o pior destino, que para ele, o pior destino dela seria ele; mas o que ele não sabia era que ela era forte o bastante para tomar essa decisão.


End file.
